Silver Rose
by Neko Rose-22
Summary: Amber a lost girl, is about to find new life at Camp Half-Blood. Follow her journey into the world of Greek gods. (Connects to Glass Rose Chapter 2.) One-shot


**Author's Note: **

First off this is written to start three month Before _Glass Rose_. This is a different OC character. It's a girl; her godly parent is different from Yato's. This starts out in her PV (Point of View). Hope you enjoy my work.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver Rose- One-shot that goes with Glass Rose Chapter 3<strong>

I don't know what to say. I never met my (father), except for this leather choker collar with a metal bell on it. My mother died when I was twelve.

When she died none of her family members would take me in so I was put in an orphanage. When I did get adopted, the lady was a fake. Her whole family was fake. They acted so sweet during the adoption process and home viewing, but as soon as I was legally put into this woman's car she turned evil.

She dropped me in the middle of a forest in the middle of New York and told me to fend for myself. I didn't really care, I found a field in it and followed the field till I heard voices. My crimson red hair didn't really blend with the wheat; nor does my fiery red eyes.

"Wait up Hazel..." says a male voice. I crouch further towards the ground.

"You should walk faster then." replied the girl called Hazel. She starts to walk towards me, as if sensing my presence or something. "I can sense metal." Hazel mutters as I black out as she pulls forth the 'metal'.

…

I wake up inside an infirmary-like place. I immediately feel for my choker. Good... It's still here and the silver bell as well.

"What's your name?" asks a blonde haired boy scaring me out of my daze.

"Amber." I cough after speaking. Yes I was named after fossilized tree sap. The reason my mom named me Amber was for my eyes looking like Amber crystals. Though now a days my eyes look like crimson red blood for my eye color as if I had been born Albino.

"Which of your parents did you not know?" He asks

"Father." I calmly reply. The boy mutters something about Ares or Hephaestus. I think he narrowed it down from the choker collar and the silver bell.

"I'll be right back so don't move." He says before walking towards the exit of the infirmary.

"My mom worked in a metal shop before she died." I say right before he leaves

"Oh... well I have to tell Chiron something." He says and exits the infirmary.

_Oh well at least here doesn't have too many adults,_ I mutter in my head.

**Leo's Point of View**

As I walk from the infirmary I see Hazel walk up to me.

"How is she?" Hazel asks

"She's fine. I believe that she is a daughter of Hephaestus, my group." I reply

"Yes, I know. Now just go tell Chiron." Hazel says to me before going off somewhere

"Yes, I will." I go towards Chiron's office.

"So Leo, who's the girl's Godly parent?"Chiron asks

"Hephaestus, like me." I reply

"I get that. Her name?" Chiron asks

"Amber. She's got a leather choker collar with a silver bell. She was found near the strawberry field by Hazel's power." I reply giving him an overview of Amber.

"Okay. So we will give Amber her own bunk in Cabin Nine." Chiron says to me

"Okay then."I say before leaving Chiron's Office. I walk back to the infirmary where Amber is. When I enter She has already fallen asleep again. "Wake up Amber."

**Back to Amber's Point of View**

"Wake up Amber." The blonde says, I yawn and stretch my arms. "We have determined your demi-god cabin. I am Leo by the way." Leo helps me get up off the infirmary bed.

"Demi-god?" I ask, _Does this relate to my ADHD? Maybe this is why the Greek section of the museums always calls to me._ My mind mutters

"Yes half-human, half-god. Greek god." Leo replies taking me towards a metal covered cabin. "You are a daughter of Hephaestus, a rare occurrence. Most of his kids are boys like me."

"Oh." I reply as he enters the cabin

"Hephaestus cabin assemble!" Leo says in the intercom system "I repeat: Hephaestus cabin assemble! We have a new member!"

A bunch of bunk beds disappear into the wall and about ten more boys appear from where the bunk beds were.

"Okay." A guy that is about twenty or so says "Is this, what dad brought us?"

"Yes, Jake this is Amber the daughter of Hephaestus. She is thirteen." Leo replies

"Um... Hi?" I stutter out, a little more than frightened.

"Well Leo you are in charge of training her." Jake says to Leo. My bell rings and glows crimson. _Not again dang it!_ Thankfully my bell light goes out.

"What was that?" Leo asks me

"My bell light." I reply calmly

"Oh okay, come on." Leo says pulling me over to his bunk labeled 1-A. He presses a few buttons and the bed moves back and he pulls me down the stairs.

I had finally started to process the smell of grease and oil. The metal around me makes me want to build something... but build what exactly?

"Amber... Amber... Amber?" Leo waves his hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"Yes?... oh... sorry... I spaced out." I try to smile and pay attention.

"Well anyway... This is my part of the cabin underground workshop. You will get your own underground workshop. You will tools, you get the point." Leo continues starting to walk around his workshop and I follow him. "How much experience do you have with metal?"

"A little bit of wielding, smelting, and bending." I continue to look around at all the gears... this one thing catches my eyes and I start to walk over to it.

"Oh that's just Featsus." Leo says seeing to where I am walking over to.

"Oh... continue then." I begin twirling my bell with my hand

"How much do you know about glass work?" Leo asks while pulling something out of his greasy lab coat. It is crimson red marble "Here" He hands me the marble that matches my crimson hair.

"Err... Thanks..." I grasp the marble in my palm, it looks like blood. "I don't have much experience with Glass work."

"Then we will work on that first after your tour of camp." Leo starts to walk up the stairs toward the upper part of the cabin I follow shortly behind him. "We will start over by the archery area."

"Okay." I reply following him towards the archery area. Leo's golden blonde hair glows in the sunset composed of fiery reds, oranges, cotton candy-like pinks and purples. The golden glow is a little bright for me so I put my hand on my forehead to try to block out the light.

Leo starts talking to an Apollo kid. Will I believe... Leo starts to wave me over, but I'm starting to feel dizzy. I think I will...

...

I wake up in the infirmary again... I am hungry. I attempt to get up, but my legs feel like jell-o. A boy about my age that isn't Leo gets up and walks toward me.

"Who are you?" My voice is dry and cracks as I try not to make my voice quiver in fear.

"It is okay Amber... I am Kaito Takumi. Yes I am from Japan... if you were wondering." Kaito answers and moves forward into the light so I can see him. He has dark purple-black hair and purple-blue eyes.

"How long have I fainted?" I start twisting my crimson red hair. I look like a harvest collection for fall.

"About an hour or so..." Kaito begins to move towards the door "I will be leaving now." and he disappears my field of vision.

I get up from the bed that was comfortable in its own way. My necklace turns on and infuses the room with its crimson light. I exit and head out towards cabin 9- Hephaestus. I quietly open the door. Leo is standing in the door waiting for me like a dog or more detailed like a guard dog waiting for its master.

"Ah... you made it back." Leo says when he spots me in the doorway.

"Yes which bunk is mine?" I ask while shutting the door more quietly and walk towards the inner part of the room.

"Bunk 7-A. Jared recently moved to the roman camp. So it's empty." Leo points to the bunk labeled 7-A.

"Okay." I reply and walk towards the bunk and sit on it. "Is it safe to sleep on?"

"Yes... If you want to see the workspace you just press that button above your head."

"Okay." I pull the blanket over myself and fall asleep, I don't even hear Leo's word as I fall asleep.

When I wake up in the morning my bed head has set in and my hair looks like one of those 80s' afros. Leo looks at my hair he almost busts out laughing.

"Do you need a brush?" He continues to stare at my hair.

"Yes I do." I reply staring at a piece of metal that's showing my refection. I start hand comb my hair, but Leo hand me a thick bristle brush. "Thanks." I begin to comb my hair with the brush; I can feel the rats start to disappear.

"It is fine." Leo begins to walk out of the cabin, "I'll show you where the mess hall is."

"Okay." I follow him out while braiding my hair which is pretty much straight and hair and wrap a small piece of leather to hold the braid in-place at the bottom of the braid.

"Here we are." Leo says pointing at a pavilion full of kids, food and... centaurs? "This is our table." Leo point at a table that is clearly the Hephaestus table. There is metal everywhere on the table and blueprints for various objects and modification to catapult and things I can't even tell what they are or what they do.

Leo then pulls me to the long table with lots of food. "When you're done picking your food, you'll pour half off it into the ceremonial fire and tell your dad hi." Leo says

"Uh-huh." I start to pick some bacon, eggs and sausage. I then walk over to the ceremonial fire pit. "Hi dad." I whisper and walk back to my seat.

The sausage is real good it is slightly spicy, but sweet as well. The bacon isn't to crispy or to fatty so it is just right and the eggs scrambled with salt sprinkled on them.

"Amber you will be our cabin's messenger since you're the newest member. Plus I believe you will be a fast runner." Leo says after eating some eggs.

"Fine." I curl my braid.

That is how my new life as a Demi-god started.

**~End**

* * *

><p><strong>End Author's Note:<strong>

I hope you enjoyed my piece of work. Reviews would be awesome.


End file.
